Escape
by margolane.parker
Summary: He would do anything to have her. He would buy her the world. But no matter what he did he could and would never have her for one reason; She was dead. What happens when Reno meets a girl and falls in love at first sight? A terribly series of events occur that leads to death, hurt, heart break and a turk questioning life itself.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hi hows everyone? Today I present to you a new fan fiction of mine. I truly hope you enjoy it. It would mean a lot to me to get some R&R on it. Thanks ^-^

Chapter 1

One fateful night

_You can run you can hide but you cant escape my love._

_You can run you can hide but you cant escape my love._

Those lyrics ran through Reno's head as he stroked the hair of the young woman laying her head on his lap. By the gods she was beautiful and he knew he would do anything in the whole entire world just to have her all to himself. As he ran a finger along her silky smooth cheek, he knew he'd never have her. She would never be his. She would always be just outside his reach. Yes he could beg for her. Yes he could cry, kick, scream, and just yell to the gods. He could buy her flowers, could tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He could buy her the prettiest most expensive ring he could find on his Turk salary and yet still it would not be enough. Nothing in the entire world would be enough for her ,for she was dead.

Yes she was dead. Dead as a door nail they say. But what killed this striking beauty? And truly a beauty she was in Reno's eyes. Her silky smooth skin, brownish red hair and cloudy blue eyes were enough to draw his attention from any common whore on the street. Not that she was a whore mind you, but you wouldn't know it based on how she was dressed and where Reno met her. If any other saw this beautiful woman, they'd think her a common whore. But Reno did not see this young damsel as such. He saw her as his future girlfriend or even more. Her name was Raey.

They met on a cloudy and cold Saturday night. The wind had just died down but the cold was here to stay. Reno hated the cold. He hated the idea of being cold. He loved the heat. The nice summer heat, or any kind of heat. Anyway he could get heat he would be happy. Reno glanced over to his partner Rude. What a lucky bastard remembering to bring his heavy winter coat. He cursed him mentally. Yes Rude Brought a jacket and yes Rude reminded Reno to bring his. But did he? Not a chance. Instead he put on a short sleeve white shirt, light hipster type jacket and goth type chain pants with boots. Why didn't he listen to Rude? Why did he have to be such a dumbass sometimes? He didn't know nor did he truly care at this particular moment. All the was on his mind was the cold and how he wanted to get his ass out of it,

Rude had glanced over at Reno, a slight smirk crossed his cheeks. It personally made him happy to see Reno squirm as such in the cold. He enjoyed watching Reno. He enjoyed watching Reno squirm, bitch, whine, and well do just about anything he does on a normal basis. He even enjoys letting Reno kick his ass in video games. Yes They were in their early thirty's and yes they played video games. Reno particularly loved video games. He loved his soul calibur, his pokemon, and his dark souls 2 games. He was amazing at each of them and this impressed Rude. Rude wasn't too good at games. He had practiced but couldn't really grasp them like Reno could. Reno had a knack for them.

As they walked down the cold streets of sector 3, they passed what looked like a nice bar. Reno's eyes lit up. He LOVED alcohol. He absolutely adored it. Drinking was his favorite past time and he wouldn't have it any other way then such. The taste of the cold liquor as it stung his throat was enough to die for. Literally in his mind. He stopped walking and looked at Rude. "C'mon partner lets grab a drink. It's colder then shiva's tits out here." He grinned at his joke. Rude, as silent of a man as he was, nodded and they both walked into the bar.

It wasn't a bad bar per se but it definently wasn't the best in the world either. It was a tad bit dirty and was full of low lives and whores. But they were pretty whores in Reno's mind. They sat at the bar and an older man greeted them with a warm smile(surprising for the place they were in.) The old man had to be in his seventy's or eighty's. But He also seemed strong for an old man too. Reno decided not to be a sarcastic dick to the man partially because, in his mind, he was afraid of him. "What will y'all youngin's have?" He asked.

Reno ordered a vodka and rude just ordered a soda. He didn't want to get drunk unlike Reno. If Reno had the opportunity to get drunk he did. Always has and always will be that way. The kind bartender gave them their drinks and smiled as he walked away to serve some other guests. Reno sipped his drink.

"Man Rude you buzz kill." Reno poked fun at his friend.

"Buzz kill?" Rude asked.

"Soda man c'mon" He gulped and finished his drink. He burped quietly and ordered another. As he ordered his drink, a figure caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He turned around on his chair and saw her, the woman that he would be holding as she lay dead on his lap. But unlike then, now she was alive and as beautiful as ever. She had just entered the bar, looking sheepish and afraid. Had she never been to a bard before? Or had she never been to THIS kind of bar before? He didn't know. Reno decided he had to talk to her. She was beautiful after all, and Reno was good at getting the girl or guy he wanted. Reno quickly told Rude he'd be back and got up to approach the lone beauty. Rude made a comment under his breath that Reno clearly ignored. Something about him being an idiot or whatever. He didn't care to be honest.

He cautiously approached the girl like a wolf stalking its food; with ease. He didn't want to scare her off or put off the wrong vibe which he was terribly afraid of doing when he saw a pretty girl he liked. "Hey there." He said to her.

She looked at him and smiled the cutest smile he'd ever seen. "Hi there" She said softly. Her cloudy blue eyes met his and he knew from that moment he had to have her. That he would do anything to have her.

Authors note; Yeah its kinda short for a first chapter ^-^;; but its gonna get good I promise,


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Well here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed chapter one just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R thanks ^-^

Chapter 2

Where is she? The search for the missing girl!

Raey wasn't a stupid girl by any means. Yes she was young, maybe a little naïve but far from stupid. She knew all too well that shinra was a bad company and what it was doing to the planet yet she was in the bed of the most well known turk in the world. Howd this happen? How'd she let herself get seduced by this very feminine man? She cursed to herself and rolled onto her side. He was passed out. She bit her lip. She definently felt like an idiot. She shook her head and sat up.

"Ok…" She noticed the beer cans and vodka bottles littering the room. They must have really partied last night. Raey never really partied. She ,normally, drank just one beer then would be done with alcohol for the night. But what led her to drink so much she practically forgot what happened the night before? She didn't know. But god did she feel dirty. Dirtier then she ever felt in her whole life. She quietly got up and found her clothes. She slipped them on and walked into the living room. Rude was sitting on the couch, playing some game. He looked up at her.

"Good morning." He remarked. She bit her lip. What was his friends name? God she didn't remember. She smiled softly and whispered "Good morning" back. She quickly hurried to the bathroom to avoid any more embarrassment. By god was she embarrassed. She never felt this level of embarrassment in her life. She locked the bathroom door and got undressed. She turned the water onto hot. She wanted the hottest shower possible. She wanted to scrub off anything reminding her of last night.

The shower felt amazing even though it was scorching hot. She held her head back in the water and closed her eyes. Now this felt orgasmic. This truly was the best shower she's ever been in. After 15 minutes of pure bliss, she turned off the water. Water droplets rolled down her slender body. She grabbed the nearest towel and dried herself off quickly as to get dressed as fast as possible to avoid the cold. She slid on her skirt, top, socks and shoes. Before exiting the bathroom, she drew a heart in the steam on the mirror. She smiled to herself and left the bathroom.

"Your kidding right?" Kyle cursed to himself. He had been looking for her for days but couldn't find her. By gods Rufus would be mad if he didn't return with what he was searching for. "C'mon Daja tell me your joking." He looked over to his buddy sitting next to him. The man shook his head solemnly.

"I'm afraid not. How she escaped Quetzalcoatl is beyond me." He twirled a red color materia between his fingers. The light hit the materia at the right angle to cause it to glow. "But don't worry Kyler. Terra, Inari, and Ashley are searching for her too. It's only a matter of time before she's caught and we can claim our reward." Kadaja sighed. He desperately needed that reward money. His brother, Roxie, was deathly ill will some sort of deadly virus and the cure for it was some huge sum of 1 million gil. Rufus promised Kadaja that price if he could find her. But what was so special about this girl? What was she to Rufus that he HAD to have her? Kadaja wish he knew.

"She must be something amazing if Rufus is gonna pay ya 1 mil for her." Kyle joked. "Well at least Roxie will get the cure he needs to live right?" Kyle smiled and Kadaja nodded.

"Yeah he'll live, He won't die. I won't allow it, even if I have to kill Rufus to get the money first." He stood and kicked a tree. He was pissed. The lost sight of her at the midgar gates. How could he let this happen? His brother needed that money and he let the bitch escape. He growled and pulled out his pistols, shooting said tree. "I'm a fucking idiot!" He yelled and shot again. Kyle gasped and stood quickly to comfort his friend.

"There There Kadaja its ok." He tries to calm him down. "It's my fault too not just yours. We'll find her trust me." Kadaja nodded in agreement and slipped his guns back into their holders.

"I believe you Kyle don't worry." He gives a gently smile. "I'm just worried about my brother that's all. He's the only family I have left." He looked down so as to hide the tears forming in his eyes, His brother truly was the last respectably person in his family. True he had his dad, but he hated him. He despised his dad with a passion. His dad, in the past, had beaten and raped him on multiple occasions. Any time he thought of his dad he could still hear the screams.

"_No dad no!" "Please stop dad it hurts." "Dad I'm sorry I was a bad boy. I'm sorry I failed that test. Please don't!." "Ow. No. No no no. Stop aghh!"_

He shook his head at the images flying through his mind. It did hurt each and every time his dad raped him for 3 reasons: one: his dad went in unlubed, two: He was a rather big man, and three: every time he'd enter him he felt a piece of himself die. Each penetration meant that's less the man raping him was his father and in fact was a monster.

"Daja?" Kyle asked quietly. He knew what was going on in Kadaja's head. They had been friends for that long that he knew Kadaja like the back of his hand. "It's ok pal." He hugged him tight. Kadaja quickly shoved Kyle off him.

"C'mon lets look for the bitch." He growled.

Authors note: Heres chapter 2. Please R&R thanks you!


End file.
